


Служба доставки-3. Веселого Рождества!

by Saindra



Series: Служба доставки [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Chad Michael Murray RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beating, Bloodplay, Breathplay, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sloppy Seconds, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда бывает очень холодно, особенно в канун Рождества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служба доставки-3. Веселого Рождества!

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Джаред&Чад/Дженсен
> 
> Предупреждения: тройничок, два топа и боттом, бладплей, игры с дыханием, упоминание пейринга Дженсен/Чад, последовательное проникновение, незащищенный секс, на разницу в возрасте можно забить, гигиеническим фрикам читать не советую.

**

Никто не созванивался заранее, не договаривались ни о чем. Жизнь — подлая штука, растаскивает в разные стороны, утягивает в рутину серых дней, и, даже когда хочется увидеться, думаешь: а оно надо? Может, человек занят, не до тебя, да и вообще — зачем ворошить прошлое. Что было, то прошло.

Наверное поэтому человечество и придумало праздники. Чтобы найти себе оправдание в желании собраться вместе, хорошенько выпить, поговорить, извиниться, что забывал поздравить даже с днем рождения. Чаду, правда, не за что было извиняться, он пытался звонить и Дженсену, и Джареду, но у Дженсена он нарывался на автоответчик, мобильный тот сменил, а Джаред всегда спешил, они перебрасывались парой слов, и Чад чувствовал, что зря лезет со своим «привет, как дела?».

Идея поехать домой на Рождество пришла в голову внезапно: ехал в метро, смотрел на людей, думал о том, что сейчас зайдет в квартиру, съест вчерашнюю пиццу, примет душ и ляжет спать. Завтра все повторится заново и послезавтра, и не факт что Рождество пройдет иначе. Поэтому на следующее утро Чад отпросился у начальства и купил билет на самолет. Явился без предупреждения и получил по шее, что так давно не приезжал. Мамы все одинаковые, поэтому Чада кормили как на убой, а в рождественский вечер еще и потащили к Падалеки. Чад не рассчитывал, что Джаред приедет тоже, поэтому, особо не волнуясь, согласился.

Но, как только они зашли, Чад понял, что ошибался. В семье Падалеки низким ростом никто не отличался, и заметить Джареда сразу было сложновато, но Чад как собака почуял его. Джаред в костюме и галстуке — прямо лицо преуспевающей компании — стоял с коктейлем возле камина. Чад надел всю эту трахомудию только чтобы угодить маме, а Джаред чувствовал себя в официальном прикиде, как будто в нем родился. Но это не помешало ему облапить Чада и стиснуть так, что Чад еще минуту не мог вдохнуть, чтобы это не отзывалось болью в груди.

Рождественская вечеринка шла своим ходом, Чад и Джаред успели приговорить по паре коктейлей и теперь по-подростковому, втихаря, выбрались на заднее крыльцо и закурили. Первым не выдержал Чад:

\- Дженсена давно видел?

Джаред затянулся, выпустил дым в морозный воздух и не ответил. Чад все понял.

\- Ты тоже ничего о нем не знаешь?

Джаред по-прежнему не отвечал. Стоял, курил, сигарета почти истлела до фильтра, а он все пытался сделать затяжку. Чад выхватил из его пальцев окурок, затоптал в снег и скомандовал:

\- Пошли.

Они шли по заснеженной улице и молчали. Потом, когда мороз стол хорошо пробирать, ускорили шаг. Сухой снег взлетал белой пылью под ногами, щеки пощипывало, ледяной воздух обжигал горло при вдохах. К дому Дженсена они уже подбегали.

Свет горел, и Чад затарабанил в дверь. Но никто не спешил им открывать, и Джаред, подпрыгивающий за его спиной, начал стучать вместе с Чадом.

В конце концов щелкнул замок, и на пороге появился Дженсен, в костюме, при галстуке — то ли собирался куда-то, то ли пришел. Он посмотрел на замерзших Джареда и Чада и сказал:

\- Заходите.

В доме было холодно, не так как на улице, но все равно холодно. Неуютно, темно. Дженсен прошел в гостиную, достал из бара бутылку с виски и стаканы, поставил на маленький столик и разлил:

\- Яичного коктейля нет.

Джаред буркнул:

\- И не надеялись.

Виски помогло немного согреться, но окончательно расслабиться и начать разговор так и не получалось. Чад налил себе вторую порцию, опрокинул один глотком и поднялся:

\- Я в туалет.

Не то чтобы ему приспичило, просто хотелось на минуту выйти, не видеть ни Джареда, ни Дженсена. Особенно Дженсена. Чад его не узнавал. Конечно, прошло несколько лет, люди меняются, но не так. Как будто перед ним сидела часть Дженсена, обломок, кусочек пазла, который растерял своих сотоварищей по задворкам дней.

Возвращаясь из ванной Чад увидел, что дверь в кабинет приоткрыта. Он не удержался и зашел внутрь. В кабинете было тепло, теплее чем во всем доме. Обстановка почти не изменилась, диван на прежнем месте, на нем пара подушек и толстое одеяло, спит он, что ли, здесь? Кресло и стол другие, на столе пара грязных чашек и бумаги.

За его спиной раздалось:

\- Что ты здесь забыл?

Чад обернулся и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

\- У тебя стол другой.

\- Ну и как сработала служба доставки? – Джаред материализовался в дверном проеме.

Дженсен буркнул:

\- Нормально.

Джаред не успокаивался:

\- Мальчики старались?

\- Приехали, занесли, уехали, — в голосе Дженсена явно слышалось раздражение.

Джаред обошел их обоих, одним резким движением смахнул со стола чашки, бумаги, канцелярский набор и нагло уселся.

\- Хороший стол. Что, даже не попробовал его в деле?

Чад видел, как подергивается щека у Дженсена, как тот смотрит на развалившегося на столе Джареда, и внутренне ликовал – в Дженсене начало угадываться то, прежнее, безбашенное. Чад подошел к нему, схватил за галстук и притянул к себе:

\- Так как столик? Удобный?

Дженсен вдруг расслабился, ушел в себя, потух и совершенно спокойно сказал:

\- Да пошли вы на хуй.

Чад был готов его придушить, вот тут, сразу, на месте. Вот этим самым галстуком. За все: за это дурацкое спокойствие, за многолетнее молчание, за собственную недогадливость и дурость, за то, что не сообразил сразу. За вымороженный дом, за то, что Дженсен закрылся тут, спит на этом диване, на этом долбанном диване. За то, что он сам как дурак повелся на все это. Помнил же, как перед его отъездом они наверху в спальне трахались всю ночь, как Дженсен разрешал ему делать все, что взбредет в голову. Помнил, как до умопомрачения насаживался на него, словно хотел натрахаться на всю жизнь, а Дженсен удерживал его, не давал сорваться в боль, смотрел, как он кончает, и потом долго не сталкивал с себя, обнимал почти невесомо, ласково. Тогда надо было все понять. Даже раньше — когда Джаред уехал.

Галстук так и стался намотанным на кулак, Дженсен стоял и ждал, когда его опустят, но Чад не собирался — со всей дури рванул его на себя, а потом швырнул к столу на Джареда. Джаред сориентировался, спрыгнул и подхватил Дженсена под мышки. Галстук выскользнул из руки, Дженсен воспользовался этим, вырвался из рук Джареда и с размаху врезал Чаду под дых. Чад ответил хуком слева, Дженсен не успел увернуться, удар рассек ему губу, но замахнулся в ответ сразу же. Кулак врезался в челюсть, Чад взвыл и бросился на Дженсена, уклоняясь от следующего удара, попал ему в солнечное сплетение и добавил локтем в переносицу. Дженсен подался назад, кровь залила лицо, и он попытался утереться рукавом. Чад не бил больше, выжидал, но когда Дженсен рванул к нему, активизировался Джаред и перехватил на полпути. Дженсен попробовал врезать ему под ребра, но не учел, что Джаред уже далеко не подросток, и сил зафиксировать его в захвате достаточно.

Чад демонстративно облизал окровавленные костяшки, подошел ближе, схватил Дженсена за короткие волосы на затылке и прошелся языком по разбитым губам, собирая кровь. Дженсен тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот, и Чад воспользовался этим, прижался сильнее, пробрался языком внутрь, втянул в рот верхнюю губу, упиваясь знакомым вкусом, замешанным на крови.

Джаред перехватил одной рукой Дженсена за талию, второй развязал на нем галстук, перебросил через горло и потянул на себя. Чад отодвинулся, Дженсен запрокинул голову, повинуясь шелковой ленте на шее, и Джаред впился в его рот.

В кабинете становилось все жарче, Чад, расстегнув только верхние пуговицы, стащил с себя рубашку через голову и не спеша принялся за рубашку Дженсена, но под ней оказалась майка. Чад поднял с пола нож для резки бумаги, подцепил верхний шов и рванул лезвие вниз. Дженсен всегда любил играться с режущими предметами и ножи затачивал до бритвенной остроты, поэтому лезвие с легкостью рассекло ткань. Но Чад немного не рассчитал, и на груди Дженсена заалела царапина. Кровь мелкими капельками выступила по краям пореза, Чад наклонился и провел языком по царапине. Жгучая смесь соленого пота и терпкой крови осела в горле, хотелось еще, и Чад теперь уже нарочно процарапал кожу на животе Дженсена, ближе к поясу брюк, и выпил новые капельки.

Дженсен не вырывался, не сопротивлялся, Джаред уже не целовал его, почти не держал, гладил ладонями его грудь, задевая соски, и Дженсен только кусал губы, стараясь не стонать, но натянувшиеся спереди брюки выдавали его с головой. Чаду не хватало того, что он уже получил, он хотел Дженсена всего, полностью, выпил бы до конца, выпустил бы всю кровь, высосал слюну, сперму, забрал в себе каждую каплю пота. Недолго думая, он расстегнул Дженсену брюки, стащил вместе с боксерами вниз, забрал его член в рот, и тот сдался и застонал. Джаред тут же потянул за галстук на шее, перекрывая ему дыхание, и когда Дженсен попытался что-то прохрипеть, он отпустил галстук, прижал ладонь к его губам, и потом просунул пальцы глубоко в рот:

\- Оближи, оближи хорошенько.

Чад посмотрел вверх и увидел, как Дженсен обхватывает губами длинные пальцы Джареда, два, потом три, как они выходят изо рта, блестящие от слюны, и снова исчезают между губами. Дженсен в едином ритме с этими пальцами, начал подавать вперед бедрами, трахать одновременно свой рот и рот Чада.

Джаред подтолкнул его немного вперед, завел руку за спину и Дженсен расставил ноги, принимая его пальцы, повис на галстуке, сам себе перекрывая дыхание. Он уже не контролировал себя, стонал и хрипел на грани с криком, дергался с каждым движением пальцев у себя внутри, кончил, сильно дернувшись, и обмяк, так резко повиснув на импровизированной удавке, что Джаред едва успел подхватить его под грудь. Чад не выпустил член изо рта, глотал до последней капли, высасывал все, что Дженсен мог ему дать. Когда Чад поднялся на ноги, Джаред, прижимая к себе Дженсена, притянул его поближе и поцеловал, пробираясь языком глубоко, почти до горла, забирая вкус себе.

Дженсен едва стоял на ногах, они удерживали его между собой, целовали, передавая друг другу, сами успокаивались и давали Дженсену немного прийти в себя. Джаред присел на стол, обхватил ногами Дженсена, завозился, стягивая с себя пиджак, развязал свой галстук и стащил мокрую насквозь рубашку. Галстук Дженсена так и остался у него на шее, и Чад игрался с ним, забираясь языком под ткань, вылизывал следы, оставленные краями ленты. К этой игре подключился Джаред: он заводил пальцы за край, слегка натягивал, целовал становившийся доступным участок кожи и отпускал галстук. Дженсен дышал уже спокойнее и, когда галстук передавливал ему горло, он только встряхивал головой и задерживал дыхание, ожидая, когда Джаред ослабит натяжение. Чад прижимался к Дженсену, притирался членом к его ноге, но этого было мало. Он расстегнул свои брюки, сбросил вниз и помог Дженсену освободить ноги. Джаред завозился, стаскивая свои, и сразу же, не спрашивая, не уточняя ничего, дернул на себя Дженсена, обхватил его за талию, подался вперед бедрами и вошел одним рывком. Дженсен вскрикнул, закусил губу, выгнулся, принимая. В уголках крепко зажмуренных глаз заблестели слезы, но Дженсен не отстранился, не попытался остановить его. Джаред медленно, стараясь не выскользнуть, отодвинулся дальше по столу и откинулся назад, спиной на столешницу. Дженсен лег ему на грудь, поднял ноги, уперся в край стола. Чад мог видеть, как член Джареда входит в Дженсена, растягивает его, как выходит ненадолго и снова заполняет, как оба дрожат от напряжения и неудобной позы , и понимал – это шоу для него. Чад присел возле стола, провел языком по движущемуся члену к припухшему отверстию, вылизал их обоих, обхватил рукой яички Джареда, массируя, и забрал в рот член Дженсена. Еще мягкий член дернулся, подчиняясь движению губ, и снова начал наливаться кровью. Чад продолжил, помогая рукой, и через минуту у Дженсена стояло на полную. Джаред тяжело дышал, вбивался снизу, умудряясь удерживать на себе нелегкого Дженсена, который от каждого толчка, точно попадающего в таком положении в простату, вздрагивал и скользил по потной груди Джареда. Но надолго Джареда не хватило. Сделав еще пару толчков, он вжался в Дженсена, удерживая за бедра, вошел глубоко, как мог, и с долгим задыхающимся криком кончил. Когда его член с влажным звуком вышел из Дженсена, Чад дотронулся пальцами вытекающей спермы и размазал по пульсирующим мышцам. Потом потянул на себя Дженсена, забросил его ноги себе на плечи и вошел прямо по сперме Джареда, не заботясь ни о чем, в свое удовольствие — хотел быть внутри Дженсена, чувствовать его после Джареда, растраханного, возбужденного. Он вламывался внутрь, не обращая внимания на то, как Дженсен пытается его замедлить, сжимается вокруг него. Чад слушал только его стоны, дрочил ему в ритме своих толчков, хотел до звездочек в глазах, чтобы кончили вместе, поэтому держался из последних сил. Дженсен попытался приподняться, отталкиваясь от Джареда, галстук снова натянулся на его шее, но он не опустился, не попытался сорвать. Джаред угадал его желание и затянул концы туже. Дженсен захрипел, выгнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, член дернулся в руке Чада, и сперма короткими нитями разукрасила Дженсену живот. Джаред отпустил галстук, и Дженсен упал навзничь; Чад падал вслед за ним, падал в глубокую темную яму, где нет ни проблеска разума, сам не дышал вместе с Дженсеном и смог вдохнуть, только когда почувствовал под губами влажную кожу живота со знакомым привкусом соли и крови.

Они затихли на некоторое время, лежали бессильно, переводя дыхание. Первым зашевелился Дженсен, попытался сползти с Джареда и освободиться от Чада. Джаред отодвинулся максимально на край, а Чад, пользуясь освободившимся пространством, подтянулся вверх и свернулся под боком у Дженсена, обхватывая его ногами.

Дженсен пробормотал:

\- Старый стол точно не выдержал бы.

\- Да уж, трахаться со щепками в заднице было бы не фонтан, — отозвался Джаред.

Чад представил это картину, ему вдруг стало смешно и он ляпнул совершенно не в кассу:

\- Веселого Рождества!

Сначала фыркнул Дженсен, потом затрясся от смеха Джаред. Они лежали на столе и хохотали как сумасшедшие, до слез, а где-то там, далеко за окном, на улице, в другом мире, падал снег и звенели веселые рождественские колокольчики.

 


End file.
